The Circle of Lorelai
by Emily Carol
Summary: COMPLETE - Rory finds herself in her mother's postition-a teen and pregnant RJ (For sequel read And Around Again)
1. The Test

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 1  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the characters, they all belong to the WB (I believe)  
  
***  
  
"Mom?" Rory called from the bathroom.  
  
"What honey?" Lorelai replied not looking up from her magazine, nothing was rarely wrong when Rory called to her, just that they were out of something she considered necessary to life such as toothpaste and food.  
  
"Mom, get in here," Rory called.  
  
"I'm coming," Lorelai said standing up. "Are we out of something again?" Not remembering that her daughter had just ran through the kitchen not a half-hour ago with a bag under her arm and yelling 'hi' then running into the bathroom, and hadn't emerged yet.  
  
"Hurry!" Rory yelled.  
  
"I'm hurrying as fast as any person can when they think their daughter wants them to come see that they're out of toothpaste," Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"No Mom, I'm serious," Rory said, sounding like she was crying.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked opening the door to the bathroom.  
  
Rory said nothing, but passed her something. It was a pregnancy test strip, and it was positive.  
  
"Oh my God," Lorelai said. She looked up at her daughter. Her beautiful, smart, daughter. Almost out of high school, and she was becoming her, another pregnant teen. Wait, not becoming, that strip said that she was, she was exactly like her. She sat there for what seemed like ages letting this sink in, Rory was pregnant.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked, "Mom are you mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well get up then, do a cheer or something, because you sure seem mad," Rory said.  
  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Who?" Rory asked, "the father?"  
  
"Yes, who is it, whose parents to I have to get mad at for letting this happen, letting their son do this," Lorelai said, the fact that Rory had a boyfriend completely out of her head, not believing that Luke would let something like this happen.  
  
"Jess," Rory said.  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"Not yet," Rory said starting to cry again, "Mom, I'm scared to tell him. How will he react."  
  
"Oh honey, I know you're scared, but you have to tell him," Lorelai said, and then jokingly, "Before Miss Patty finds out."  
  
Rory tried to laugh but her tears just got worse.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Lorelai said. "Look, we'll go to Luke's and you and him can go upstairs and you can tell him and I'll yell at Luke okay?"  
  
"Okay" Rory said whimpering.  
  
"And no matter what, I will not drive you out of my house like your grandmother did to me," Lorelai said putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder as they emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, sort of a short chapter, but next Rory and Lorelai tell Jess and Luke, Please R&R 


	2. Telling Luke and Jess Not good

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 2  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- blah blah blah, yeah, you all know it "none of the characters belong to me, they belong to the WB" which is almost the exact same thing I said last time.  
  
***  
  
"Mom I'm scared," Rory said while her and Lorelai stood outside Luke's.  
  
"Its okay Hon," Lorelai said, "It'll all be fine."  
  
They entered Luke's and sat down at their normal table. Jess came over. "Um, Jess," Rory said unsteadily. "Can we go upstairs and talk?"  
  
"Sure" Jess said with a smile on his face thinking about what she meant by "talk".  
  
When they got upstairs Jess started to kiss Rory but she pulled away. "Jess, I mean it," Rory said, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what? What is there to talk about?" Jess asked.  
  
"Um." Rory said sitting down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm. I'm." Rory said. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" Jess said.  
  
"I did the test today, and, well," Rory said.  
  
"Oh great, Luke's gonna have me for this," Jess said. "I guess you won't have an abortion will you?"  
  
"No," Rory said.  
  
"Then I have to marry you?" Jess said.  
  
"Only if you want," Rory said, "But I might say no."  
  
Downstairs Lorelai broke the news to Luke.  
  
"What?" Luke yelled loud enough for everyone in the diner to hear, which included Taylor and Miss Patty. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Luke, calm down," Lorelai said.  
  
"Does Jess even know?" Luke said, still yelling.  
  
"Rory's telling him right now," She whispered and pulled Luke down into the chair next to her. "And keep it down, Miss Patty's here."  
  
"Fine," Luke whispered stubbornly. "I'm going to get that boy, how could he let this happen? And Rory on her way to Harvard next year."  
  
"I know, but I'll help," Lorelai said.  
  
"But Rory still can't go to Harvard," Luke said.  
  
"Are you doubting her?" Lorelai asked him.  
  
"Lorelai, it's February, it takes nine months to have a baby." Lorelai cut Luke short.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Luke, you must have listened in health class or something," Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"As I was saying," Luke continued glaring at Lorelai. "She'll have the baby in November."  
  
"She will won't she," Lorelai said looking down. "I didn't think of that, I thought she could still have a baby and I could take care of them while she went to Harvard."  
  
"Maybe you can, but that's for Harvard to decide, and they better know before they send her acceptation letter," Luke said standing up and going over to pour someone some more coffee just as Jess and Rory came downstairs. Rory pulled her mom out of Luke's and they left.  
  
"How'd Luke take it?" Rory asked.  
  
"Bad," Lorelai said, "Jess?"  
  
"Bad," Rory said.  
  
"Rory, we need to tell your grandparents, see if there is still a way for you to go to Harvard and have this baby." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom, Harvard is out of reach, you know that." Rory said.  
  
"No it's not, my baby is going to Harvard, if she's having a baby or not," Lorelai said. "We're telling your grandparents Friday, weather you like it or not, because they can help us."  
  
"Tell Grandma?" Rory asked. "God, just make her hate Jess more why don't you."  
  
***  
  
TBC. Rory and Lorelai tell the "family" 


	3. Telling the Family

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 2  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters, all owned by the wonderful WB.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom, I don't want to go in," Rory said. They were standing in front of the front door to the Gilmore mansion.  
  
"I know honey, but we've got to tell them," Lorelai said. And figure out if you can still go to Harvard she thought to herself. Rory reached forward and rang the doorbell. Emily Gilmore herself answered the door.  
  
"Hello," She said.  
  
"Hi Mom" Lorelai said.  
  
"Hi Grandma," Rory said looking at her feet.  
  
"Do your shoes interest you Rory?" Emily asked.  
  
"Oh, not really Grandma," Rory said, "I was just thinking."  
  
"About that awful boyfriend of yours I bet," Emily said. "What was his name? Jess right? Awful boy if you ask me, I hope you've had the decency to break up with him."  
  
"No Grandma, we haven't broken up." Rory said.  
  
"Mother," Lorelai said. "Why don't we go to the living room, Rory and I have something to tell you." They walked into the living room, Rory clutching her stomach fearing she would throw up.  
  
"Well what is it you wanted to tell us?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well Mom, this might not sound good to you but." Lorelai paused.  
  
"What?" Emily asked. "What might not sound good to me?"  
  
"I'm pregnant Grandma," Rory said quietly.  
  
"Oh my God! Richard! Richard! Get in here Richard!" Emily started yelling.  
  
"What is it Emily?" Richard asked.  
  
"Rory here seems to have gotten herself pregnant," Emily said in disgust.  
  
"What?" Richard asked. "This must be some sort of joke, not my Rory."  
  
"Yes Richard," Emily snapped, "'your Rory' is pregnant."  
  
"Rory, I thought you would have more sense," Richard said.  
  
"Grandpa," Rory said, "I'm sorry, it's just that. well I love him."  
  
"And I bet you're not going to get married are you?" Emily said.  
  
"He hasn't asked, but no, I don't plan to marry him." Emily cut her off.  
  
"See! You and your mother," Emily said. "You both have no decency to marry the father of your child."  
  
"What I was going to say was yet," Rory said firmly. "I don't plan to marry him yet."  
  
"And I suppose your mother is fine with this, I don't see her screaming at you because of this." Emily said.  
  
"Just because I choose not to express my anger at Rory by yelling doesn't mean I'm not mad at her," Lorelai said calmly.  
  
"Wait a second," Rory said standing up, " You said you weren't angry! You were just lying! My own mother is lying to me that she wasn't angry! I can't believe you!" Rory ran outside grabbing her coat and Lorelai's keys on the way.  
  
"Well I guess you're going to have to stay with us for tonight," Emily Gilmore said calmly. 


	4. The Fight

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 4  
  
Yes! Finally a new chapter! (actually not finally since my last one wasn't that long ago. Hope you enjoy it though!  
  
***  
  
Rory stood outside the door to Jess and Luke's apartment with tears streaming down her face. She needed to talk to Jess. Perhaps even stay on their couch tonight just in case Lorelai got a ride home instead of staying the night at the Gilmore Mansion. Shaking her head to get the memory of what she'd just done out of her head she knocked on the door, Jess answered, although Rory knew it would be him since Luke was downstairs.  
  
"Rory," Jess said. "Are you okay? Come in." He sounded concerned, something Rory would never expect to hear from him.  
  
"Jess, Jess," Rory cried sitting down on the couch. "I just ran out on my mom and grandparents. They're all so mad with me, and you."  
  
Jess looked at Rory long and hard before exploding. "Mad at me? Of course they're mad at me! They can't just blame perfect you can they? No, they can't. They have to blame the boyfriend that they all hate." Rory cut him off.  
  
"They don't hate you Jess," Rory said softly.  
  
"Don't you try lying to me Rory," Jess yelled. "Of course they hate me. Your mom hates me and your grandmother hates me. I bet your grandfather even hates me and he's never even met me."  
  
"Jess," Rory said.  
  
"No!" Jess yelled. "I'm fed up with it Rory, get out! Just get out!"  
  
Rory looked at him and walked out the door. Slamming it shut she leaned against it crying, 'and to think I was going to say yes if he asked,' she thought.  
  
Jess walked over to his dresser and threw a small box on the floor, 'and to think I was going to ask her to marry me! That I even borrowed money from Luke to get this ring,' he thought.  
  
***  
  
I know, short chapter. I was having problems between having them fight or having them be all lovey dovey, but I picked fighting. 


	5. More Fights and Lost Bibles

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 5 *** DISCLAIMER- Oops! Forgot this on the last chapter, but none of these characters belong to me (get the point? Don't sue). ***  
  
"How could you let this happen?" Emily questioned Lorelai. "Let a good girl like Rory go and get pregnant. How could you?"  
  
"I don't know Mom," Lorelai said. She was sitting cross-legged on her old bed in the Gilmore Mansion while her mother shifted through some old clothes for her to sleep in.  
  
"You don't know?" Emily yelled. "Did you always watch her when she was with that boy? I didn't think you were that bad of a mother."  
  
"That bad of a mother?" Lorelai yelled right back. "If you want a bad mother look at yourself."  
  
"Look at me? Lorelai," Lorelai cut her off.  
  
"No, I'm not done. Rory's in the same position I was in, but I'm not going to do what you did to me."  
  
"What did I do to you?" Emily snapped.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Lorelai exclaimed. "You ran me out of the house, that's what."  
  
"Be reasonable," Emily said, suddenly calm. "You left, I didn't run you out of the house."  
  
"I give up," Lorelai said. And picking up her cell phone she told Emily, "I'm calling a cab and going back to Stars Hollow."  
  
***  
  
Rory needed to tell Lane. Looking at the clock she decided it wasn't too late to call.  
  
"Hello, Kim residence. This is Lane speaking." Lanes voice echoed in Rory's ear.  
  
"Lane, it's me, Rory," Rory said.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" Lane asked.  
  
"Look, I really need to talk to you in person. Tell your mom I am unable to locate my bible and I need help finding it or I'll never sleep."  
  
"Okay," Lane said. There was a long pause, then, "Is this serious Rory?"  
  
"Yes," Rory said, "Very serious."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right over."  
  
"Hurry."  
  
***  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, this was a bit of a boring chapter, but I need to get ready for the next chapter. R&R 


	6. Lost Friends and Regrets

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 6 ***  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Gilmore Girls (do you think everyone's got the point?) ***  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Lane yelled.  
  
"Pregnant," Rory said. She started to cry with really no reason why.  
  
"Rory, don't cry," Lane reached over and gave her friend a hug. "I'm just surprised, and thinking about how my mom will react."  
  
"She'll hate me more than she already does," Rory said. "She might not even let you talk to me anymore."  
  
"I wish it wasn't like that, but that's the truth," Lane said dropping her head.  
  
"I wish this never happened," Rory said reaching for some tissues. "I got in a fight with my mom and Jess over this and your mom is going to hate me more and you won't be able to see me. This baby is messing everything up."  
  
"Come on Rory," Lane said. "Your life isn't completely ruined."  
  
"Close enough," Rory cried. "I will probably never go to Harvard now. My mom tries to tell me we can find a way, but it's out of reach, I know it. And what about Chilton? How will they accept a pregnant girl?"  
  
"Rory," Lane said. "Don't worry about it. Come on, you're going to be a mom. You and your baby will be as close as you and your mom, think of that. Think of the good stuff."  
  
"I don't care," Rory said. "I wish I never got pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?" Mrs. Kim's voice filled the air. "Rory, you're pregnant?" Her voice was as strict as usual.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kim," Rory said solemnly. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"That is disgraceful," Mrs. Kim said. "You'll never get a husband now, boys don't like girls with children already. Come on Lane we're going."  
  
"Bye Rory," Lane said softly, knowing she would be punished for hanging out with a pregnant girl.  
  
"Bye Lane," Rory whispered, she knew she had little chance of ever being talked to by Lane any time soon.  
  
Just as Lane and Mrs. Kim were leaving Lorelai walked in the house. "You are a disgrace to mothers all around, letting your daughter become pregnant at this age, not even married." Mrs. Kim told Lorelai loud enough for Rory to hear.  
  
Rory walked to her room. "Rory," Lorelai said as the door to Rory's room closed at the same time as the front door.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Rory said.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, well Jess isn't sorry and Lane won't be allowed to be my friend. I'll never get into Harvard and Chilton will probably kick me out," Rory said crying.  
  
Lorelai opened the door. Rory was lying on her bed sobbing into her pillow. "Oh Rory," she whispered. She went and sat down next to her stroking her hair. Rory curled up next to her still crying and fell asleep, sure that things wouldn't get better anytime soon.  
  
***  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this one. It's not as exciting as some already (and some to come) but it's pretty good. Please R&R and watch for more to come! 


	7. Confrontations and Bended Knees

The Circle of Lorelai  
  
Ch. 7  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Gilmore Girls so, don't sue. Get the point?  
  
***  
  
Okay, I found out I had a glitch in the beginning of this chapter so I changed it. Thanks to Nadine for the info on why coffee is not good for pregnant women.  
  
***  
  
"Coffee?" Rory said groggily, she did not want to be up yet.  
  
"No," Lorelai said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Rory whined.  
  
"Baby," Lorelai said pointing at Rory's stomach. "And coffee, not good."  
  
"I thought decaf was okay?" Rory whined.  
  
"I think it might be, but no chances," Lorelai said strictly.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" Rory said.  
  
"Here," Lorelai handed her a soda. "Drink this, lots of caffeine." 'Not' She thought to herself  
  
"Great, just what I want this early in the morning, soda," Rory said opening it up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai yelled. "Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk, I need to clear my head." Rory yelled back opening the door.  
  
"Okay, meet me at Luke's at noon, page me if you can't."  
  
"Okay Mom," Rory said closing the door. She opened it again, "Wait a minute! This soda is caffeine free!"  
  
"Caffeine's not good for you, live with it," Lorelai yelled back. Rory sulked and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Rory walked around town for a while. Everywhere she went people were asking her how she felt and if she was excited, apparently Miss Patty had found out. The worse of all was when she went into Doose's Market. Dean was there.  
  
"Hey Dean," Rory said walking up to him while he was shelving beans. "Hi," Dean said uncomfortably.  
  
"What's up?" Rory asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Nothing with me, but apparently a lot with you," Dean said coldly.  
  
"So you found out," Rory said, pondering this.  
  
"Yeah I did," Dean said. "You slept with him? I thought you were above that."  
  
"Above what?" Rory asked.  
  
"Never mind," Dean said. "Go back to your boyfriend."  
  
Rory stared at him. Even after they broke up he hadn't been this mean, he'd been mean, but not as mean as he was being now. She quietly walked out of the market and to Luke's. She wasn't supposed to meet Lorelai for about another hour so she said hi to Luke and went upstairs to find Jess.  
  
"Hi Jess," Rory said slipping in. Jess was sitting on the couch and she sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi," he said not looking at her.  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry about everything," Rory said.  
  
He looked at her. "Don't apologize Rory, none of it was your fault, I just got mad. This is all so surprising, I never expected it."  
  
"I know," Rory said. She moved closer to him and they curled up on the couch quietly until Rory broke the silence. "So we're in the same position as my parents now huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess said. He was quiet for a little bit thinking. Then, "But we can do one thing different."  
  
"What's that?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess slid off the couch and Rory sat up. He got down on one knee and Rory stared at him, not knowing what to say. Then he said it, "Rory, will you marry me?"  
  
Rory bit her lip.  
  
***  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heehee! Little of a cliffhanger there! Well R/R! 


	8. Rings and Schools

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 8  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Gilmore Girls, have you gotten the point yet?  
  
***  
  
THANKS TO: The Sock Lady Killer for some ideas that I will be using in this chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Rory," Jess said staring at her. "Rory, answer."  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. Two days ago she would have said 'yes' in a heartbeat, but now it was different. She had no idea if it was a yes or a no. She sat there in silence confused. Then Jess spoke again, "Wait right here," He got up and walked over to his room. He picked up a box and went back to Rory and opened it. Inside was a ring. It had only a few small diamonds but Rory thought it was beautiful.  
  
Shaking she replied softly, "yes."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, while trying to get out of the house, Lorelai got caught on the phone with her mom. "I've figured it all out," Emily said.  
  
"Figured what out mom?" Lorelai said restlessly.  
  
"How Rory can still go to Harvard, and not get kicked out of Chilton," Emily said.  
  
"We said no abortion, how many times do I have to remind you?" Lorelai said sitting down, this was going to be a long conversation.  
  
"Nope, no abortion," Emily said. Then she started to talk with no time for Lorelai to say anything about it. "Rory will only be 3 months pregnant when she graduates from Chilton so she won't even be showing so there's no problem there. Then if, I mean when Rory gets accepted to Harvard she can put back her admission a year and just be a year behind all her friends in college."  
  
"Wow Mom, you really put a lot of thought in this didn't you?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes, now get Rory on the phone and I'll tell her," Emily said.  
  
"Can't," Lorelai said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's not here Mom," Lorelai said. "She's meeting me, oh, 15 minutes ago so I'll tell her okay?"  
  
"Fine, but she better, my granddaughter is not missing out on a great college education."  
  
"Okay, Mom, bye." Lorelai hung up without giving her mother a chance to say 'bye' back.  
  
***  
  
"So when are we going to be married?" Jess asked breaking away from their kiss. Rory fingered her ring.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should tell people we're getting married first," Rory said. "Then my grandma and grandpa won't be so mad and Lane will actually be able to talk to me again."  
  
"Okay," Jess said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Rory saw the clock, 12:20. "Oh my God!" Rory said jumping up. "I was supposed to meet my mom twenty minutes ago downstairs. Come on Jess, we can tell her!" She said, calming down slightly for that last sentence.  
  
They ran downstairs just as Lorelai came in the door. She saw a flash come from Rory's left ring finger as the light hit her. "Oh my God," She whispered to herself.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you're all happy with me for getting her to say yes, but don't think the wedding will be anytime soon, or will it? 


	9. Solutions and Planning or Not planning

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 9  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Gilmore Girls, jeez, I don't see why none of you get the point yet!  
  
***  
  
"Rory, is that a ring on your left hand?" Lorelai whispered to Rory so that no one could hear them.  
  
"Yes," Rory said staring at her mom.  
  
"And I'm guessing it's from Jess?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes," Rory said breaking out into a grin.  
  
Lorelai squealed and hugged her daughter. The whole diner looked at them. "Sorry," Lorelai said quickly. The she whispered to Rory, "come on, I want details on the proposal, let's go."  
  
"Okay," Rory said happily. She gave Jess a quick kiss good bye and ran out with Lorelai.  
  
***  
  
"You're getting married!" Lorelai said excitedly. "When?"  
  
"We haven't decided," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, come on! This summer?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Actually I'm thinking after the baby is born," Rory said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Lorelai said. "Your grandma called with a solution to your schools."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh," Lorelai said. "You don't tell Chilton because you won't be showing when you graduate, and then you just go the year after the baby is born to Harvard."  
  
"They'll let me do that?" Rory asked.  
  
"If your grandmother says they will, they will," Lorelai said. "Now I want all the details! Did he get down on one knee?"  
  
Rory and Lorelai settled on the couch with Rory telling her everything and them exclaiming over the ring, yes, everything was going to be alright.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'm actually thinking about maybe ending it soon, I'm going to be doing some jumping around, but I have a sequel in mind. But don't worry because I'm doing at least 3 more chapters. 


	10. Acceptances and Getting Through it

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 10  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Gilmore Girls. Got it?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, in the shows Paris doesn't get into Harvard but I'm going to have her get into Harvard in this fic.  
  
***  
  
Rory walked down to the mailbox. She was anxiously waiting for her acceptance letter so that she could call Harvard and arrange to wait a year to go, hopefully with no explanation. Before she opened the mailbox Paris was suddenly there. "Hi Paris," Rory said puzzled.  
  
"Hello Rory," Paris said. "I got my letter," she was actually starting to sound normal. "I was accepted."  
  
"Oh my God! That's great!" Rory said. She pulled open the mailbox and pulled out a large letter. It was from Harvard, they had accepted her. She stared at it.  
  
"Rory," Paris said. "That's an acceptance letter, why aren't you jumping around?"  
  
"Paris," Rory said. "I don't know exactly how I'm supposed to tell Harvard."  
  
"Tell Harvard what?" Paris asked. "What do you need to tell Harvard? You're going aren't you?"  
  
"Paris, I'm pregnant," Rory said, she started to cry again.  
  
"Rory, don't cry." Paris said. "I'm not good with crying people, you should know that about me by now, crying people and me are no match."  
  
"Oh, I can't help it." Rory said. "My grandmother came up with this plan to move my tuition back a year and go next year so that I can have my baby and my mom can then take care of him or her, but I'm scared to tell Harvard. Will they want me after that?"  
  
"Come on, we'll go call Harvard, I'll be there with you, I guess that's some help." Paris said leading Rory into the house. They searched the acceptance packet until they found a phone number to call. By now Lorelai had joined them.  
  
"Hello," A voice rang in Rory's ear. "Harvard Acceptance, what is your question?"  
  
"Hello," Rory said shaking. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I just received and acceptance letter but I was wondering if it was at all possible to move it to next year due to some personal issues."  
  
"Would you mind stating those issues?" The voice said.  
  
"Um," Rory said. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"We'll call you in a few days to confirm if we change your acceptance to next year."  
  
"Thank you." Rory said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Well, what did they say?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"They'll call me in a few days to confirm if they change my acceptance to next year." Rory said starting to cry again. "It might not happen Mom, it might not happen."  
  
***  
  
Paris had left and Rory was walking over to Luke's to talk to Jess.  
  
"Rory," Jess said walking up to her as she entered the diner. "Hi."  
  
"Hi Jess," Rory said looking down.  
  
"Hey, is everything alright?" Jess asked.  
  
"I might not get to go to Harvard."  
  
"Did they not accept you?" Jess asked. 'Who wouldn't accept such a smart and beautiful girl?' He thought to himself.  
  
"I did," Rory said. "But I told them over the phone that I was pregnant and I'd like to change it to next year that I go, but I don't know."  
  
"You'll go Rory," Jess said. "They couldn't pass you up." He took her in his arms. "We'll get though this, no matter what."  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope you all liked this chapter. There's only going to be a few more to my knowledge, but I might do a sequel. R&R please 


	11. Lorel

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 11  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, like I've said before I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS! Got it?  
  
***  
  
Rory walked to the car. She and Lorelai were going to go pick up Jess so that they could go to the doctors office. It was a couple months into Rory's pregnancy and they were going to have an ultrasound and find out if it was a boy or a girl.  
  
***  
  
Rory would be graduating in about a week. Paris was, of course, valedictorian. Rory was the next best in the class but that didn't mean much. She'd been pestering Paris to let her read the speech she was going to present but Paris had refused.  
  
***  
  
When they finally arrived at the office Rory was extremely nervous. Jess held her hand and they walked into the doctor's office. Rory looked at all the women waiting. They all were much older than her and all showing a lot. As Rory sat down next to her mom a lady turned to her mom and asked her, "So how far into it are you?"  
  
"Me?" Lorelai said. "Not me, her." She pointed at me.  
  
"Oh, another teenage pregnancy." She said sounding disgusted. "I don't know what it is with these teens today. They'll all on drugs and getting pregnant, and most of them don't even marry the father, let alone know who it is."  
  
"Excuse me," Lorelai said. "But my daughter is not on drugs, and she does know who the father is and in fact is getting married to him, in fact that's him right there." Lorelai pointed to Jess and then turned completely away from the doctor and didn't say a word until it was Rory's turn.  
  
***  
  
"So, a girl," Jess said as they walked out. "I'm going to have a daughter."  
  
"Yes," Rory said smiling as Jess put his arm around her.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Lorelai cheered. "It was going to be a girl! I knew it!"  
  
"Mom," Rory said. "You said it was going to be a boy and we would all be cursed because it wouldn't be a Gilmore girl."  
  
"No I didn't!" Lorelai lied. Then she just went off giggling until they got to the car and the rest of the way home.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai stayed downstairs talking to Luke about how she was going to have a granddaughter and he was going to have a grandniece and bugging him for coffee while Rory and Jess went upstairs.  
  
"So, a girl," Jess said. "And what are we going to name this girl?"  
  
"I think you could figure that one out on your own," Rory said smiling.  
  
"Lorelai Mariano," Jess said.  
  
"And we could call her Lorel since my mom is already Lorelai and I'm Rory," Rory said smiling.  
  
"I like it," Jess said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I bet a bunch of you might have know that it was going to be a girl named Lorelai because of the title. I hope you liked it, R&R! 


	12. Graduation

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 12  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me not owning Gilmore Girls + You not suing me for using Gilmore Girls = Everyone happy  
  
***  
  
A/N- Okay, some people were a little confused with the name for the baby, it's Lorel as in Laurel but just spelled differently to sorta make more sense with the name Lorelai  
  
***  
  
Rory sat patiently as Paris walked up to the podium. It was graduation day. Paris was beginning her speech, differently than anyone would have expected, but Rory knew what was happening. Paris had taken her aside and asked if she cared what she would be talking about, and Rory said she didn't.  
  
***  
  
"I have a friend here at Chilton and she would be attending Harvard with me next year but she's pregnant. She came into Chilton after most of you here and was teased as being Mary, as in Virgin Mary. I can't say I was kind to her and came to her side, because I wasn't. I was mean to her and made it clear to her that she wouldn't ever be top of the class or anything, because I would be there. I befriended her eventually, only to stop being her friend when I thought she'd betrayed me, actually, I did that twice. I was nothing but mean to her for the most part. "By now I bet many of you know whom I'm talking about. You don't know, most likely, that she's pregnant and will be having a baby girl in November. She hid it in fear of getting kicked out of Chilton, knowing that she wouldn't be showing until right before graduation. "I asked her if she regretted having gotten pregnant at such a young age. She told me she really didn't, because the same thing had happened to her mom, and they were the closest mother and daughter pair that she knew of. "I talked to her right before graduation, and I gave her a chance to let me tell you all who she is. "She is someone who is trustful, and helping. She cares for more things besides getting into Harvard, unlike me. She works hard but has fun at the same times. She's Rory Gilmore, and I'm going to have her come up here and say a few words.  
  
Rory stood up and walked shaking to the stage. She had written the short speech in the twelve minutes that Paris had given her.  
  
"Hi everyone. As you all know I'm Rory Gilmore and as you all just found out, I'm pregnant. "I didn't expect to tell almost all of you until Paris came up to me before this and told me what she wanted to say. "Like Paris said, I don't regret the fact that I will be having a baby girl in a few months. And after graduating from Harvard in five years I will be marrying her father. I will then be Rory Mariano, wife of Jess Mariano and mother of a beautiful little girl. And I will only be twenty- three years old. I'm proud of the fact that I will be becoming that, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. "When I told my family that I was pregnant many of them were mad at me and Jess for it. My grandparents still don't seem to have gotten over it, something that still hurts me four months after them telling me that they don't like this. My father hasn't seemed to have much opinion on it but was shocked to hear about it. "Well that's where I ended my speech, seeing Paris only gave me twelve minutes to prepare it. But I'd like to ask you all to congratulate me. Don't give me any sympathy or anything like that, because I'm not mad about it. I'm proud."  
  
Rory stepped down from the stage to a full standing ovation. As she took her seat her peers around her congratulated her and asked her to point out Jess. She pointed him out with as much pride as seemed humanly possible.  
  
The rest of graduation was a blur. After it was over she went to meet her family and Jess wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm nearing the end with this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R! 


	13. Lorelai Mariano

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 13  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm starting to sound like a broken record here: I. Don't. Own. Gilmore. Girls. Got. It?  
  
***  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" Lorelai whined. She was bugging Rory and Jess on what the name would be.  
  
"You'll find out when she's born," Rory said. Her, Lorelai, and Jess were sitting at a table in Luke's talking. It was November and Lorel was due any time now.  
  
"I still don't get why you won't tell me," Lorelai said sulking. "I should get some say, seeing that I'm the grandmother, at too young of an age might I add."  
  
"Well Grandma is going to be a Great-Grandma when most people are just Grandmothers so I wouldn't be complaining." Rory said. She was tired of waiting for Lorel to come. Lorelai was growing impatient too, seeing as Rory and Jess wouldn't tell her the name until the baby was born.  
  
Lorelai looked at her and frowned crossing her arms. "This baby should come soon," she said. "I'm tired of waiting and not knowing the name."  
  
"Owww!" Rory yelled grabbing her stomach.  
  
"Rory! Rory! What's wrong?" Lorelai asked jumping up from her chair and kneeling by Rory's. "Wait, wait, I know what it is. Come on! Little Baby Girl Mariano is coming!"  
  
Luke came running over and Jess by then was down on his knees by Rory's chair. Luke saw what was going on and ran out and got his car. Jess and him helped Rory into it and Lorelai was behind them yelling, "I'm going to be a Grandma! I'm going to be a Grandma!" over and over again while doing a little dance and then getting in the car.  
  
***  
  
"Congratulations!" The doctor said holding up a little baby girl. "You have a daughter."  
  
Rory smiled and Jess leaned over her bed and gave her a quick kiss. The doctors cleaned Lorel and placed her in Rory's arms. "Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Lorelai," Rory said softly looking down at her.  
  
"I knew it!" Lorelai had come bounding in the room with Luke right behind her. "What are we going to call this one?"  
  
"Lorel," Rory said smiling.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this; sadly it's the second to last chapter. I'm going to miss writing this one. 


	14. The Wedding

The Circle of Lorelai Ch. 14  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER: And for the last time for this story, I don't own Gilmore Girls  
  
***  
  
Christopher Hayden walked into the bride's room. He hadn't seen his little girl since her graduation from Harvard last month. He smiled at her and gave her a hug with out saying anything. Then he took her arm and led her out of the room to walk down the aisle.  
  
***  
  
Rory had done a lot of growing up in the last 4 years. She was a journalism major and would be leaving for Chicago, where she was offered a job at the Chicago Tribune, after the honeymoon. It wasn't the New York Times but it was a job.  
  
***  
  
Four-year-old Lorel Mariano walked down the aisle in her little flower girl dress throwing the pedals on the ground while smiling while the rest of Stars Hollow smiled back.  
  
***  
  
Lane Kim walked next down the aisle holding her bouquet looking as beautiful as ever in her bridesmaid dress, or at least that's what her fiancé Dave seemed to think.  
  
***  
  
Then came Rory, with Lorelai holding her train.  
  
Jess watched Rory as she walked down the aisle. 'She's so beautiful' he thought to himself, smiling as he took her arm to the altar. Her standing next to her maid of honor Lorelai and him next to his best man, Luke.  
  
***  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
And that he did. A long kiss followed by claps.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later . . .  
  
"Bye Mom!" Rory yelled. "Bye Stars Hollow! I'm going to miss you!" Rory closed the car door and smiled at Jess. "And now on to Chicago," She said giving him a kiss on his cheek as they pulled away.  
  
Little Lorel sat in the backseat strapped into her car seat. She waved to her Grandmother Lorelai and Great-Grandmother Emily and Great-Grandfather Richard. "Where are we going again Mommy?" she asked Rory.  
  
"To Chicago."  
  
***  
  
A/N: That's it. For this story, I have a sequel in mind though. Please R&R. 


End file.
